Words In My Head
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: "'Arthur," she moaned from behind his lips. Her voice made him crazy. It always had. Tonight, they had no choice but all the way.'" Rated T for reasons. Each chapter is a based on a different song . Not really songfic. Read inside summary, it explains.
1. Teenage Dream

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

A/N-I hate songfics that literally follow each lyric word for word without really incorporating creativity. So each one-shot is based off of basically one verse/chorus of the song but the song isn't directly incorporated into the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inception or Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

...

Swaying back and forth to the music, Arthur held Ariadne close in his arms, feeling her warmth against his body. She laid her head on his chest, and inhaled the scent of him. She felt him stroke the top of head, and plant soft kisses around her face, neck, and chest. He took her hand and spun her out, she turned back into him and pressed her lips into his.

It was their moment. When everyone was gone and the night was dark. He put on music, sometimes it was his choice and sometimes it was hers. They would dance, sometimes for the whole night. She would smile and he would laugh and they would dance.

Most night they were innocent enough, with the generous peck here or there. Other nights she could tell that he was in need of more and she gave it to him. Whatever he wanted.

The farthest they had ever gone was two days after inception. She had been scared and he needed to comfort her. That was their first real kiss. It had gone too far and before they had finally stopped, both their shirts lay on the floor.

Tonight however, was different. They were both in need, they both wanted to feel the touch of the other. Their kisses were deeper and their hands were more urgent.

"Arthur," she moaned from behind his lips. Her voice made him crazy. It always had. Tonight, they had no choice but all the way.

...

A/N- I'm just cranking these one shots out! Whew, well these two chapter will probably the last I do for a while. If you have a story that you want me to 'cover' review to lemme know! I'm always open to suggestions. I'm not if this is good or not so I know that a lot of people don't like to review but it would be greatly appreciated if you could just like review and let me know if it was awful. All you need to review and say "didn't like it" or "it was great!" just to let me know if the style was ok. WOW okay I think I'm done now. Thank you soo much!


	2. Set the Fire to the Third Bar

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

A/N- I'll just use the same one as last time. I hate songfics that literally follow each lyric word for word without really incorporating creativity. So each one-shot is based off of basically one verse/chorus of the song but the song isn't directly incorporated into the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or Set Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol.

...

Ariadne sat alone in a dark hotel room, staring at a map. She fingered the city where she was. Her other hand rubbed across the name of the city where right now, she knew Arthur was. She closed her eyes and pretended she was there, in his warm arms. She imagined he was with her, and they would lie next to each other and just be, just love.

She walked out the door of the hotel. Her footsteps were muted by the dark carpet that she treaded on. She walked down the stairs and trudged silently through the lobby. She pushed the door open and walked outside. It was raining but it didn't matter. She started into a run, an anxious run to get to where she needed to be. Finally she found it. The abandoned parking lot that she loved to sit in and watch the stars. She breathed slowly, and lay down on the ground. The rain pounded against her skin and she closed her eyes, wishing that she could be where he was.

Every rain drop was him. Each rush of wind was his name blowing through her ears. She imagined the wind picking her up and when she opened her eyes she would see him. And they would set fire to the world.

But when she opened her eyes, she only saw the black sky and the rain drops that helped hide her tears. She stood up, feeling foolish, and walked home.

...

A/N- So same as last time, a short review telling me whether the style was okay would be the most amazing thing ever haha. Thanks again everyone!


	3. Slow Dancing In a Burning Room

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer.

…

It was Arthur's fault. He had reasoned with himself a million times, but he always came to the same realization. It was his fault.

He could have tried harder. He knew that she dreamed about him all the time. It was obvious how she felt, but he knew the consequences of getting in too deep. He couldn't tell her how he felt just to turn around and tell her it would never happen.

He didn't need to tell her how he felt. She knew anyway.

He could still hear her words, "You know how I feel Arthur! I know you feel the same, why can't you admit it! Does it mean nothing to me? Does how I feel even matter to you?" she had asked angrily before walking out the door. Her words had stung him. Nothing? She had no idea how much she meant to him.

She had made him feel like an ass, and maybe he was. Her words were true, but he knew better than to start something that he couldn't finish. There was no way she could understand that he loved her more than anything.

He gave in, eventually. He succumbed to the passion that she made him feel. Their world was constantly in danger because of his choice, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

….

A/N- I'm not so sure about this one. I like it but I don't feel like it's the best. Another sad one though, I'll try to make the next one happier, and more about them ACTUALLY getting together haha. As always, please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you thought of this one, and feel free to suggest any songs you want me to cover!


	4. Hot N Cold

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry.

A/N-This one is the longest one yet. I really like it though. Hope you do to!

* * *

"Arthur, you're being ridiculous. You can't possible think that this is going to do anything to help," Ariadne yelled from across the room. Everyone in the building could tell that they were having another one of their spats. Which were infrequent, and didn't last long, but were nasty while they were in existence. The topic of the argument today, as far as anyone could tell, was a certain approach that Arthur was taking to their newest case.

"Ariadne, you are being completely one minded about this. You have no idea what I'm doing anyway." He spat back at her.

"Bullshit Arthur. You think I'm stupid? You know damn well that I'm one of the smartest people you know," she argued. He faced away from her.

"This discussion is over." He said, and started to work again. Anger pulsing through her veins, she walked to his desk and picked up his file of paper. She tossed them over her shoulder and threw his pen across the room. He stood up again.

"Why are you acting so childish?" he demanded. She couldn't control herself, and brought her hand down hard across his cheek. His hand rushed to the injured area and he watched her angrily storm out of the room. He sat back down. He slapped the arm of his chair in anger, and sat in confusion as his cheek continued to sting.

She was back a few minutes later, obviously ready to continue the discussion.

"We need to talk." She announced.

"Do we really? Or are just looking for another excuse to ambush me?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm trying to be reasonable about this," she explained as calmly as she could muster.

"Tell that to my cheek," he threw back. She rolled her eyes. "What did I do to make you so angry Ariadne?" he asked, trying to figure out the right approach to her anger.

"Oh like you don't know," she shouted, and he stood up once again.

"No, I don't. So please tell me so we can stop yelling at each other!" he raised his voice, we rarely happened.

"If you can't figure it out then…we're over." She spat. He watched the tears form. He watched her walk back over to her desk. He sighed. Realization dawned on him that her anger probably had little to do with the case, and more to do with the fact that he had worked late last night, thus ruining the date that they had planned. He walked over to her desk.

"Ariadne," he called her name.

"I don't want to talk," she answered. He smiled.

"Me neither," he said, and pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms. He captured her lips with his, and squeezed her hips gently. He felt her smile behind his lips. He knew he was forgiven when she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself close to him. Finally she pulled away.

"Why do you always have to be so goddammned charming?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I'm sorry Ari. How can I make it up to you?" he asked, knowing full well how he could make it up to her.

"Just make sure you don't miss tonight," she replied and with one last kiss they parted.

Somewhere in the warehouse, Cobb and Eames breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I seriously thought those two would be at it all day," Eames sighed.

"Well at least we know they'll be going at it all night," Cobb teased. The laughed, and with their fading laughter the day returned to normal.

* * *

A/N-So there we go! Happy, right? I especially love that last little bit. Let me know if it was too cheesy lol. Okay, well review it you love it, review if you hate it and please request any songs you want me to cover. Thank you all, it means so much to me!


	5. Author's Note to the most amazing people

**A/N- **You guys are all amazing! Let me just say that now. And since the last chapter I've gotten 3 requests and intend to fulfill them all. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do this now, and I'm thinking that I'll update this story every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until school starts again. When school starts I will update when I can! I updated yesterday so I won't today (got to keep you guys waiting, right? Haha) but I will on Friday. I have one more one-shot that I picked the song for that I'll put up on Friday and then I'll start my requests. Thanks again to everyone, you are all the best! :)


	6. All I Have

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song All I Have by The Veronicas.

A/N- This one is probably the story I've done that's closest to the lyrics because I super duper LOVE the lyrics in this song. So it's still in the same style but it will probably be easier to see the similarities between the lyrics and story.

* * *

The night was cold and dark. Ariadne shivered as the man sitting on her bed touched her. She allowed him to kiss her, and to place his hands wherever the pleased. She was only barley aware that he was slowly removing her clothing, and his own. It should have been a warning sign, and it should have made her scream for him to stop.

But she didn't because she needed to be touched. She needed what he was willing to give her because what she would rather have wasn't here. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the man's long blonde hair dangling above her face. With her eyes closed, she could almost believe that those hands that ravished her body where her love's, and that those lips that devoured her skin belonged to him also. The brush of the man's hair was easily believed to be fingertips across her face. This was especially important because she knew that the man she would rather be with would never let his hair dangle. His hair would be slicked back and only, maybe, after they were done and he was holding her in his arms, would he allow her to run her fingers through it with the intention of making it messy.

She could almost believe that it was Arthur with her now. She made herself believe. But when she woke up the next morning, she turned. And the man's face and blonde hair made her realize what she had done, her mistake. The man was awake also, and he leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"We'll always have Paris," he cooed. She felt sick.

He left soon after, and she sat up in the bed. She was in desperate need of salvation. She picked up the phone and called the familiar number.

Arthur had understood the urgency in her voice, he had felt the need. He was there within hours.

Ariadne told him what had happened. She could feel his anger but with some unknown grace, he told her that he understood. He knew what it felt like to need something. Ariadne cleverly avoided telling Arthur who had been the man in her bed, but as they discussed the mission at hand, she felt heat across her skin whenever he mention Cobb's name.

Ariadne realized that she was now in the same situation. If she closed her eyes, she could almost believe that it was still the same. She could almost believe that Arthur could still trust her, and that she wasn't constantly worried that Arthur could at any moment do the same.

Every time they fought, she could feel the fine strings snapping. But every time they kissed, she could feel the urgency. It was as though the both knew that what they had was losing everything.

Ariadne cried when she was alone. Was there any way that she could save what they had? She couldn't express to Arthur how much she loved him and how stupid she had been. Arthur was the only thing that kept her sane and alive. She needed him. She couldn't believe what she had done, couldn't believe what she was losing.

* * *

A/N- So after my Hot n Cold fanfic (happy) I decided to do this one (sad). I've really that I must be a very depressed because all my favorite songs dealing with relationships are sad and depressing! So I'll continue to do these, but I can't promise they'll all be happy. So PLEASE give me requests of your favorite HAPPY songs because I'm running out of happy ones.

PS- The situation in this story is different than I would normally write about. I don't think that this would ever happen in the actual movie, so take this one with a grain of salt lol. Also, I've gotten 3 requests so far so please keep them coming! The first one will be up on Monday. So please review and give requests. Thank you all!


	7. Another author's note

A/N- Hello! After the last chapter, I decided that I wanted to clarify something. I apologize if this is redundant but I just wanted to specify that these chapters are all independent from each other. They are all different situations and what happens in one chapter doesn't directly affect what happens in the next one, they're just little one shots that are different stories. Okay, sorry for the 2nd author's note, I promise that tomorrow there will be another actual chapter up, dedicated to **alekeneka** because she requested the song used. Okay, thanks you all!


	8. Anywhere But Here

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song "Anywhere But Here" by SafteySuit

A/N- This one is dedicated to: **alekeneka**, who requested the song!

* * *

Arthur walked down the cold streets of New York. The city bustled around him and he walked through crowd after crowd. The beauty of the city was lost on him today, because his thoughts were elsewhere in the world. Paris, if you wanted to be specific.

And if you were going to be even more specific, then the Hotel Jolie Fleur in Paris, in room 423. He had booked the room for her himself. And now he was asking himself a simple question. Why hadn't he stayed?

Before Inception, he had been just another human on the planet. His purpose had been extraction, and that was it. But from the moment Cobb had brought their new architect into the picture, Arthur had purpose outside of dreams. He had a purpose in reality.

Snow fell now, softly dusting the road and waiting to be stepped on by the various shoes that walked the streets.

It hadn't been until the day before they actually entered Fisher's mind that Arthur had the realization that everything he could have ever wanted was in front of him. He had found happiness in her.

So why had he let her go? Why had he bid her goodbye and the airport only to walk away and immediately miss her?

He wanted to be with her. He had never felt the need to be with someone before her. But know he did, and he was walking away from it. He stopped walking now. He looked around the city and the people and the buildings. A deep purpose settled in him.

New York was all fine and well, but he had another spot in mind. A better spot. A new possible home.

Paris, if you wanted to be specific.

* * *

A/N- Yay for Monday updates! So far I've written a story for each day I'll upload this week, and I still have two requests to fill which will come next week. I love doing this, so keep the requests coming and please keep reviewing because reviews give me the boost to write! Yay (I woke up like 10 minutes ago and I'm randomly hyper already?) But again, thank you all so much for your support!

A/N- Update! I have gotten a fair amount of requests now, and I just wanted to say this because a lot of people have been sending requests for more than one song at a time. Which I'm totally grateful for, but because I have other requests, so please know that if you request more than one song in a review, I'm just going to pick one. But I'll keep the other one(s) in a document so that I can write them later if I have time. Thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing as always so that I know if you guys want me to keep doing this!


	9. Anyone Else But You

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION. Because if I did there would be lots more of this kind of stuff. I also do not own Anyone Else but You by the Moldy Peaches.

A/N- This one is dedicated to: **xXEpic-Fail-SuicideXx**: And I'm also being weird and uploading this at 1:46 in the morning. So technically it IS Wednesday. Just early morning Wednesday.

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne walked down the banks of the shore of the beach that Ariadne had just created. Hand in hand, they walked down closer to the ocean. Ariadne was clad in her bathing suit, and plunged hurriedly into the water which was warm because she had made it that way. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Arthur!" she called. He smiled and shook his head. Ariadne climbed out of the water. She took Arthur's hand and led him to the shore.

"Aridane," he called warningly, telling her with his tone that he was not in a water sort of mood. And she showed with her eyes that she didn't give a damn. She led him to the shore where the water lapped over their feet, and she allowed him to feel that she was satisfied. She tilted her head up and kissed him. Her lips tasted like salt and her skin was moist. It lured him into a false sense of security, and she quietly led him closer into the waves. Finally, when they were far enough in, she gave him a little shove, and he toppled backwards into the water. The look on his face and he fell made her laugh, and when he recovered and stood up, sopping wet, she almost felt bad. Almost.

"I had to get you into the water," she apologized. He got out of the water and grabbed her hand, walking away from the water.

Ariadne knew that Arthur was, in general, a very careful person. Not many people could get him to let his guard down, and that was exactly what Ariadne had done.

"You are the most amazing person I have met," he spoke truthfully once they were sitting on the blanket that had been waiting for them. He had taken his (drenched) shirt off and she was sitting on his lap.

"I find that hard to believe." She rebutted. She felt his body shake with silent laughter. "You've probably met much more interesting people," she tried. She felt his lips on her head, and then his hand through her hair.

"Does it matter? I don't love them," he retorted. Ariadne grabbed his hand here and squeezed it lovingly. "I could never love anyone else," he whispered into her ear. She turned around and pressed her lips firmly against his, and placing her hands on his chest. Slowly they lowered themselves down onto the ground and Arthur wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't imagine anyone but Arthur with her, ever. She couldn't imagine anyone else stealing her heart.

* * *

A/N- I'm going a little out of order here because I re-read the story I wrote of the request I should be uploading and I want to edit it a little more know lol. Also, this one is a bit happier than most of the ones I've been posting. So let's spread the happy!

PS- My last update didn't get many reviews so I just wanna make sure that you all are still interested in this story because I don't want to bore you. So please review to let me know if you are still enjoying this! Also keep requesting! Thanks!


	10. I'm sorry for all the Author's Notes

A/N- Third author's note! Sorry you guys but I like letting you know what's happening. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on some Inception stuff that isn't for this particular story so if you're interested, than keep an eye out! It shouldn't be too long before I post some actual stories. They probably won't be very long but if you wanted to read something else then I just wanted to let you know its coming! Thanks again you all!


	11. Misery

Summary: The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or the song Misery by Maroon 5. This one is dedicated to: **kinziewriteslove**

A/N- Another early post! Yay! I like updating early in the morning because I know that at least some of you will read this after you wake up, and there's nothing like waking up to a new story to read. I know that I love that when it happens to me, so this is my gift to you!

* * *

Sitting in the desk of his New York hotel room, Arthur quietly drained the rest of the cheap wine he had bought for himself. Cheap wine, he had concluded, succeeded in getting him drunk quicker than the more expensive wines that he usually bought.

It was not the first time that Arthur had been drunk. It was, however, the first time he had attempted to drink away his pain. Something that hadn't worked quite as well as he had hoped it would, because he would still clearly see her brown hair and could still feel her hand in his.

Ariadne had left two days ago, telling him that she was tired of trying to figure out if he really cared or not. And since then, Arthur had been replaying every memory of her that he had. He had been, in essence, a mess. With only the exception of food and water, he had laid on his bed for two days and allowed himself time to think.

When he had finally told himself that it was time to get a grip, it was too late to go after her. So he had found the next best solution, which was currently empty on the desk.

With Ariadne gone, he couldn't think and he couldn't sleep. She was the only reason that he could stay sane after Inception, which was something that he had been reluctant to admit even to himself.

The memory that stuck out the most was the one and only time that he had ever been so close to Ariadne that their skin had been pressed together, the only time that the heat of her body and the heat of his had truly combined. It was the memory that stuck in Arthur's head now as he dialed her familiar number yet again.

And again, she didn't answer. Looking back on it later, he would probably be glad that she didn't answer just that moment, seeing as he was drunk and impulsive. But this wasn't the first time Arthur had tried to call. It was the third, once every day since she had left, and every time she hadn't answered. It was too much.

Arthur knew only one thing. He loved Ariadne and he needed her back. And it would take a hell of a lot more than cheap wine to get her back in his arms.

* * *

A/N- So I really like this one. I just really like the idea of a bitter Arthur drinking cheap wine. Forgive me for my weirdness. I also just watched 500 Days of Summer for the first time tonight. Review if you think that Joseph Gordon-Levitt is the sexiest thing EVER. And if you think that his drunken karaoke singing was unbearably awkward and also really cute. And, you know, if you liked the story and all that. Thanks you guys! I really appreciate the feedback! And also, please keep requesting!


	12. Radar

Summary-The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

A/N- I'm really not sure about this one! I like it, but I'm not sure how well it fits with the story. I hope it's okay!

Dedicated to: **-ChocoCookie-

* * *

**

To say that Ariadne thought of Arthur often would be something of an understatement. To say that Ariadne thought of Arthur all the time, everyday (no matter how creepy) would be more accurate.

It was like an addiction. A sick addiction to succumbing to a thought, even just for a moment, of him. An addiction to looking when he walked by her, and an addiction to ask him questions even if she didn't need to, if just to hear his voice.

She had dreams, some real and some induced, that they would walk down through busy street and he would stop for a moment. When she asked what was wrong, he would kiss her. And when he was done she would blush and look at the stares from around her. They were dreams that she longed to make a reality.

Ariadne feared she was becoming obsessed. Longing over a man was not something that she usually did. She wasn't the type of person to willingly attach herself to the dream inducer, without another attached also. But in her dreams, she could fake a new reality.

In her dreams, he was the one obsessed. He was the one that was addicted. But unlike in reality, she fed his addiction. She was more than happy to let him caress her, and she didn't mind the intoxication that it gave her.

But her dreams were just that. Dreams. In reality, she had her sights set on him, and she hoped that someday she wouldn't need a dream machine to make her dreams a reality.

* * *

A/N- SOOO I hope that this one was okay. I like it, but again, not sure if it fits the song very well. Let me know what you thought! Also, I will unfortunately be closing song requests after this fiction, so this is the last time. Again, if you request more than one song I'm just going to pick one song, but I'll put the others on a list for other possibilities. So after the requests on this chapter, as of 8/9/10, this is the last day I'm taking requests. If you're reading this on a date later than that, I'm sorry but requests are closed. So I have more requests that are done and I will continue to post those, and once those requests are done I'll probably post some of my own stuff. So, last day for requests! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AMAZING THROUGH THIS WHOLE STORY! And ya know, sorry for the long author's note haha.


	13. If You're Gone

Summary: The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song If You're Gone by Matchbox 20

Dedicated to: **HarmoniousPie**

**

* * *

**

Ariadne sat in the hotel room fingering her totem gently. She didn't use it, because she already knew that this wasn't a dream. In her dreams, she never hurt like this. She knew that it was useless to try. As much as she prayed, she knew she couldn't fix this. Ariadne didn't use her totem to make sure that she wasn't in a dream anymore. She used it because she wished that she was.

Arthur and she had been dancing around this moment for weeks now. The arguments were abundant and didn't truly mean anything. Sometimes it was over a job, sometimes it was over a date, sometimes they argued because the silence was just too much.

Ariadne didn't know what had caused this, their sudden change in direction. It had been at least a year now, and it had been going well.

But now, it was all falling apart. Arthur had calmly stated that he was going for a walk, but that had been almost 3 hours ago. Ariadne was sitting alone, hoping and praying that it was just a dream, and any moment know she would hear the music to tell her not to worry, and then she would wake up. But it was obvious that it wouldn't happen. It was a reality no matter how hard she wished it wasn't.

Now Ariadne was sitting on her bed alone, silent tears caressing her cheek. She tried to imagine living life without Arthur, but she couldn't bear the thought of it. The tears that had once fallen silently now came in gasps for air. It was too hard, knowing he might be lost to her now.

She picked up the hotel room. Goddamnit she wasn't just going to sit here and cry. She needed to hear his voice.

First ring- _Please God_

Second ring- _Come on, come on_

Third ring- _Arthur, please…_

"Hello?" his voice filled her mind and she smiled through her tears.

"Arthur? It's me," she answered. He would already know who it was but she needed to tell him.

"I know, Ariadne." He was calm, but still closed off. It made her anxious.

"Are…are you coming back?" she asked, trying not to sound like a scared child. But in reality, she was just that. She could hear him sigh through the phone.

"I'm not sure," he spoke honestly. Her heart skipped a beat and she did nothing to hide the gasp that she let out which she was sure Arthur could hear.

"Arthur…please come home," she pleaded. An audible silence hung in the air.

"Alright," he spoke. She sighed and laughed, a good relief from the horror she had been feeling. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Ariadne waited patiently until finally she heard the click of the hotel door. It was him. He was back, standing in her life. She smiled and ran to him. He held her.

"I'm sorry." He spoke firmly.

"I'm sorry too," she replied. Right now, she didn't care if he never spoke another word to her just as long as he was there, with her.

* * *

A/N- I'm really glad that this one is a little longer for you all! So like I said in the last fiction, requests are closed. So I guess what that means is that if you do request a song, I'm only picking ones that I REALLYREALLYREALLY want to do. Mostly I'll put them on a list so that I can come back to them if I decide that I need a new song. So I guess you can still request, but it probably won't happen for a while. Okay, sorry, these author's notes keep getting longer and longer. Please review because I love knowing what you guys think about these things! Thank you all!

PS- I'm watching another JGL movie tonight, Uncertainty. Anyone seen it? No spoilers please, but lemme know what you all though!


	14. Brilliant Disguise

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Brilliant Disguise by Bruce Springsteen

Dedicated to: **Electrical storm 1996**

A/N- So here's the next installment! This is another sad one, but I really like the song so I hoped it turned out alright!

* * *

Sometimes, Arthur supposed, all you had just wasn't enough. He had tried so hard, doing everything he could have possibly done. But it was useless. They had built themselves a web of lies so thick that neither of them could tell truth from lie anymore. What made it worse was that Arthur knew about Ariadne's lies, but he couldn't do anything about it. Confronting her would just bring forth his own lies, of which he was sure that Aridane was aware. It was hard to lie to someone who knew you so well.

Arthur had spent many nights lying in bed wondering how Ariadne, such a fun-loving and creative human being could possibly be in love with such a factual and uptight man. He had tried everything to be what he thought she needed, but now he knew that he should have been what she wanted instead. He couldn't ask Ariadne what it was that she wanted because now, it was too late. It was obvious that they were past the point of no return.

They lived every day like they were happy and tried every moment to keep up the façade of faithfulness but faking just made the inevitable harder to bear. So finally, they realized what they had to do.

This night, Arthur lay alone in his bed, lost in thought and trying not to think about the emptiness he felt. He prayed, for what might have been the first time in his life, that they would find a way to fix the brokenness that had surrounded them. But for now, he was left alone, suffering slowly and silently.

* * *

A/N- I feel like this was really short. But I hope that you all enjoyed it! Remember, requests are closed but if you do requests something it goes on a possible list. Just thought I'd mention that one more time. ALSO I've been trying to figure out a way to put a link to people's profiles in the dedication, but so far fanfiction won't let me. If anyone knows how, please let me know! Thanks everyone, please keep reviewing!

PS- Most of you might know this but I just wanted to let you all know that I have a new A/A story out that isn't a one-shot, it's 2 chapters right now and will eventually be 5 chapters. It's called "Beauty in Our Mistakes" and if you go to my profile you can read it. Again, thank you all sosososo much!


	15. Gravity

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Gravity by Pixie Lott

A/N- I'm pretty happy with this one! It starts off a little sad, but ends happy! That's kind of what I get from the song too, so I really hope that it all works out!

Dedicated to: **kinziewriteslove**. I want to take a second to give her a super big thank you because she has been reviewing this story for a very long time, and she never ceases to make me smile! Thank you so much!

* * *

Ariadne drove down the street carefully, trying to see the road through her tears. It was dark out, and she was on her way to a motel. She and Arthur had just finished having another fight, and she had decided to spend the night at a motel. But now, speeding through the streets of New York, she mulled over 3 very important things.

First, she was trying to remember what had even started the fight. This wasn't the first time that Ariadne had gotten mad and then, despite her best efforts, couldn't remember what the argument had been about in the first place. She finally remembered something about her cat and something that had broke, but that was about the only thing that she could think of.

Secondly, she asked herself why she found herself stopping and staring at the road that led to the old workshop that used to be so much of her life, thinking of how many hours she had spent with Arthur in that room, how many times she had stolen glances before he had finally had the nerve to ask her out.

And thirdly, she was trying to figure out how she could possibly find a way to live without Arthur. He was like another part of her, and she was half of a whole. She heard Mal's words in her mind; _Do you know what it is to be a lover? Half of a whole?_ Well she knew now. She knew what Mal was talking about, and even though she couldn't pretend to know what Mal felt exactly, she knew that she could not be in a world in which Arthur wasn't there to be with her.

Approximately one hour after Ariadne had left the apartment; Arthur heard a knock on the door. He contemplated ignoring it since he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, but ended up answering it.

He was met with Ariadne's lips against his, and her arms pulled him into a tight hug. After a few seconds, he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, I…I had to come back," she said softly. He hugged her again.

"I'm glad you did," he spoke into her ear.

"I love you too much not to," she stated. He smiled and they kissed. It was in this moment that Ariadne knew that she was helpless against her own love.

* * *

A/N- Yay for fluffiness! This makes me happy, I hope it makes you all happy too! I'm really excited for the next two one-shots because they are also happy and I think that they are pretty good! Yay! Haha. Again, thank you all for reading, and reviewing lets me know that everyone is still into this, so just let me know if you're getting bored with anything. Thank you all! GAH you're all amazing!


	16. Her Morning Elegance

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Her Morning Elegance by Oren Lavie.

A/N- Another happy fic, which is always good! Yay happy fics!

Dedicated to **rubywonderland**. This author is also my cousin, so I'm going to give a little longer dedication. Again, it WON'T let me put in a URL! GAH! But either search her username or if you go to my profile, she's in my favorite authors. She is an amazing author, and if you like Batman Fanfiction she is writing a great one! She had also written two Inception one shots. One is Cobb-centric, and the other is an ADORABLE A/A one shot that I love! Please go check her out, she's such an amazing author!

* * *

Arthur sat in the living of the small apartment he shared with Ariadne. He was reading his favorite book, and the sound of silence filled the small area. Ariadne was still asleep, and Arthur was waiting for her to get up. Since they had moved back to Paris, Ariadne had started going back to school again, at the request of Arthur. Her first class wasn't until 10 this morning, so she was able to sleep in.

Arthur looked up from his book and surveyed the living room. Little pieces of Ariadne, of who she was, were scattered here and there. One of her books lay still open on the table. Her purse sat by the door. There wasn't a place you could look and not find one of her multi-colored hair ties. One of her scarves was folded neatly on the kitchen counter.

Ariadne had filled Arthur's life in all possible ways. He couldn't look up and not see her. Everything, from the bottle of lotion on the coffee table to the silver ring around his finger was her. Ariadne was his life now.

The door opened and she walked out of it. Ariadne always complained that she was too horrible to be seen in the morning. Despite his best efforts, nothing Arthur did could convince her that she was beautiful always. She caught sight of him on the couch. He set down his book at turned to look at her.

"Good morning," he said. She smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," she replied. She walked to him slowly and sat down next to him on the couch. The light caught her ring as she did so, and they both looked at it. He smiled and shifted her onto his lap. She laughed when he did. They sat like that, both reading the newspaper that had been on the table before. It was something that they loved to do, reading together. Eventually, she had to get ready.

Arthur watched her as she darted back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom, gathering things for her shower and then showering. She walked to her bedroom again, in a towel. When she came out again, she was dressed in a blue shirt and grey jeans, another one of her scarves lovingly adorned her neck.

Aridane never ceased to amaze Arthur. The way she made him feel, and the way that her very presence was all he needed. She kissed him goodbye, and they exchanged the words "I love you". She smiled and waved before walking out the door. Arthur smiled to himself, happy that no one else would be able to know the Ariadne that he himself was lucky enough to have.

* * *

A/N- Hooray for fluff! I really like this one; I hope you all do to! As always, please review! They make me very happy and help me to write more A/A!


	17. Just The Way You Are

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

A/N- I think that so far this has been my favorite one shot. I love the idea of this, so I really hope that you all enjoy it to!

This one is dedicated to **alekeneka**. Thank you for the song because it's been one of my favorites to write!

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur drove up to the hotel and parked the car they were sharing. It was still light out, and the atmosphere was cheery. Arthur checked in quickly and the two went to their room to unpack. It was only 12 however, so the two went out for lunch.

The night was dark outside, and as the hour changed from 8 to 9, Arthur and Ariadne found themselves in the hotel room that they were sharing for the purpose of this engagement.

This engagement, however, happened to be something un-heist related, a blessed change from the normal craziness that surrounded their lives. This engagement was simply a party. It had been almost a year since Inception, and the team was getting back together for a night of fun. They were currently in New York, where the original heist had occurred, though neither of them lived there anymore.

Arthur and Ariadne had been together for five months. They shared their own apartment in Paris, but had flown out to New York to see all their old friends again. They were arranged to meet at a bar at nine thirty. They had both been spending the last hour or so getting ready. Now that it was 9, the two were just finishing up, and Arthur was standing in the living room, having finished minutes before, waiting for Ariadne. She finally emerged out of the bathroom.

"I hate my hair," she mumbled to herself. Arthur heard her voice, but couldn't make out her words.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I hate it. I hate my hair, it never lays right," she said, now looking into a mirror and trying to do something with a bunch of hair that didn't want to lay flat. Arthur walked to her, and watched her in the mirror.

"I happen to love your hair," he said. He took her hands in his and removed them from her hair. "And I think that you look lovely," he said, giving her a loving kiss. She smiled.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome," she replied. He chuckled. He held his arm out, and she took it. They walked out the door of the hotel room, and as he closed the door behind them, he leaned down and said, "Mon amour est une beauté bien au-delà de comparer" she smiled and kissed him as the door swung shut.

* * *

A/N- YAY! Gah I just love this. It's so short though, I wish I could have made it longer. I think I might do a one-shot kind of based on this idea. Maybe. Review to let me know 1.) If you liked it and 2.) if you'd be interested in a one shot based on this.

PS- Mon amour est une beauté bien au-delà de comparer means "My love is a beauty beyond compare,"


	18. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Dream a Little Dream of Me by Zooey Deschenel.

A/N- I wrote this at 11:22 and uploaded it at 11:45 so it was still uploaded on Monday! I did not miss a day!

Dedicated to: **xXEpic-Fail-SuicideXx

* * *

**

Arthur and Ariadne walked down the streets of Paris. The day was crisp and cold, but not altogether unpleasant. They ventured hand in hand down the streets full of vendors, passing endless stands that had set up shop at the street fair. The smell of crepes was prominent throughout the whole block, and they ended up buying some. They continued to walk around until they found a vendor who made necklaces specific to the orders of customers. Arthur told Ariadne to wait for a moment, and went up to the man at the stand. He walked back to her shortly, telling her that whatever it was he ordered would be done later that day.

They had arrived at the fair in the early evening, around six. The night began to get dark around seven thirty. They were still there at that time, and as they realized, that was when the true fair came out. The street was lit with lights, and a band came out to play a few songs. Numerous couples were dancing in the street, so Arthur took Ariadne's hand and let her into the crowd. She placed one hand one his shoulder and one hand was in his. His other hand was placed on her hip. They pressed close together and she rested her head on his chest. The breeze had warmed slightly, and it blew past the two of the them, rustling Ariadne's hair. Arthur lifted his hand and placed it behind her head to keep her hair from blowing, and then used it to pull her head closer to him so that he could give her a gentle kiss. They continued to dance for as long as the band played. Even though it was nighttime, birds sang out through the darkness.

The stopped back off at the necklace vendor before walking home. Arthur was handed a small white box, and he thanked the man and put the box in his pocket. After doing so, they walked to Ariadne's apartment, once again, hand in hand. When they arrived, they both went up together. Arthur sat Ariadne down on the bed and sat next to her, producing the necklace. It was a silver chess piece on a gold chain. There was also a little ruby heart engraved at the base of the piece. He put it on Ariadne, and after kissing, they lay down on the bed together, she wrapped in his arms.

They talked for a few hours, as was their usual ritual. Sometimes they stopped talking in order to kiss again, because neither could resist the craving for each other's kisses. Finally, when it was almost time for Arthur to leave, Ariadne spoke.

"Do you ever miss your dreams?" she asked him. She could feel him smile as her head was resting on his shoulder.

"No." he said simply. She moved closer to him.

"Really?" she asked him.

"If I could dream, it would be of you. It would be this, right now. Why dream when I have this reality?" he asked her. She smiled herself, and kissed him once again. They lay together for a few more minutes until Arthur had to leave.

"Goodnight Ariadne," he bade.

"Goodnight," she replied, and they kissed. He left then, and she went back to her own bed. It still smelled like him, and for a moment she just lay there, breathing in his scent. Before she fell asleep, she remembered thinking that if she still could, there would only be him in her dreams.

* * *

A/N- So a happy one, right? Yay happy! Really like this one regardless of the short time period I had to write it in. My own fault. Procrastination for the FAIL. Pleasepleaseplease review to let me know if you all like it!

PS: Life update! Don't read this if you don't care. So school registration is on Wednesday and I'm pretty excited! Glad school is starting, but I won't look forward to homework and all that jazz. Also, my lovely mother forgot about my orthodontist appointment on the 16th so it is now rescheduled for the day before school starts. Reviews for first day of school teeth pain? Maybe? Lol. AND lastly, a giant spider had recently crawled under me bed. I can't find it now and so the possibility of me not sleeping tonight is great. Yay spiders. D:


	19. Why Do You Let Me Stay Here

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Why Do You Let Me Stay Here by She and Him

Dedicated to: **kinziewriteslove**

**

* * *

**

If life was a dance, Ariadne mused, she and Arthur were constantly waltzing around the subject of love. It was a cautious dance, and once that confused Ariadne constantly. It seemed to her that Arthur loved to play with her emotions. One day, the two would walk together all around the warehouse, laughing and joking constantly. Once, Arthur even took her hand as they walked out of the warehouse getting ready to go to lunch.

However, the next day, he was closed off to her. He didn't speak to her unless she spoke first. When she asked if he wanted to go to lunch, he told her that he was very busy and didn't have time to leave. But it wasn't hard to spot the unfinished game of Solitaire on his computer. She wouldn't say anything about it of course, but inside she felt like a doll, a play toy. Arthur only played with her when it was convenient for him.

If she was a doll, she wished there was a way she could make Arthur realize how she felt. She wished she could make him see how much it hurt when he left her up on a shelf. It was obvious that Arthur liked her, so she wondered why he did nothing about it. Ariadne could think of nothing more that she would like than to be with Arthur, and be with him so that she knew that she was what he wanted long term, not just when it pleased him.

It took a few more weeks before she could confront him about it. They were on their way to lunch again. They were walking through the streets, and he grabbed her hand. She pulled it away.

"Can I ask you something?" she queried. His face showed mild surprise.

"Of course," he answered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him. He lifted his eyebrows.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"This! The hand holding and then the ignoring the next day. Why are you playing with me like this?" She asked accusingly. He was silent. Ariadne stood patiently waiting for an answer. She watched and could almost see his mind at work. After almost a full minute of silence, Ariadne gave him a gentle hug and walked away. He watched as she left.

She walked back to the warehouse in a hurry. She couldn't fathom what had caused Arthur to just…freeze like that. She worried that she had said something wrong. She hadn't meant to anger him, she just wanted an answer.

She walked back into the warehouse and immediately set to work. She heard the door open but didn't look up to see if it was Arthur. She was lost in her work, and wanted to stay lost. In fact, she said nothing to anyone until it was time to leave. She bid goodbye to Cobb and walked out of the warehouse without saying goodbye to Arthur. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

* * *

She arrived the next morning and found that the warehouse was empty save Arthur. She would have asked where the rest of the team was except that she already knew that Eames and Cobb would be gone that day to observe the man that Eames would be turning into, and Yusef was probably in other room mixing chemicals. She walked in and the sound of her heels clacking on the floor made Arthur turn away from the computer. He stood up and began to walk over to her.

"Good morning Arthur," she spoke and kept walking, hoping to stop him from approaching her. It didn't work however, and he grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

"Ariadne, I owe you an apology." He started.

"Arthur, you don't…" she tried, but he talked again.

"I've been incredibly rude. You were right. You deserve to know how I really feel about you." He told her. She waited patiently for him to continue. She expected words to come out of his mouth. Instead, he brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head so that he could lean down and kiss her on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was deeper than the one they had shared before. He pulled away before she could even taste his lips.

"That's how I feel." He said simply. She stood there in awe of what had just happened. He started to walk away and Ariadne put a hand on his shoulder before he could get too far. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. Ariadne didn't say a thing, but instead flung her arms behind his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss than either of the two times. His hands instinctively went to her waist, and they were closer than ever before. Ariadne thought to herself that if she was a doll, she could feel happy in knowing that she was being lifted off her shelf, secure in the fact that Arthur was going to stay here in her heart for quite a while.

* * *

A/N- I must have been in a mood to write last night because this one turned out longer than I planned it would! I like this, I'm not 100 percent sure about the ending though. Tell me what you guys think! Please review to let me know what you thought!

PS- Friday is my last requested one shot D: I have some of my own songs that I'm hoping to do but I feel like I want to do something for you guys! Let me know by reviewing what you want me to do for you all! I could be something extra in the Author's note, or anything! Any questions you want me to answer? I don't know, I just hope I can do something because you guys have all been amazing through this whole thing. Thank you all so much, you really don't know how much it means to me!


	20. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N Hey guys! I'm sooo incredibly sorry for not uploading today! Life got in the way and some crazy days made it impossible to write! I'm not even writing this on a word document, I'm writing it on a Yahoo IM box so my AMAZING cousin (rubywonderland) can post it for me, since my internet is spazzing. So please forgive me! I apologize and will update as soon as I can!


	21. Waking Up in Vegas

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry

A/N – I felt so bad for not uploading last night! So while my wifi was dead I wrote this. It's very vague and definitely NOT the best thing I've written. It's funny but I really wrote it because I was bored so I guess I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the others. No dedication here because I picked the song. Thank you all for being awesome!

* * *

Ariadne woke up in a strange hotel room. She saw that the décor was swanky, very different from anything that the crew had stayed in before. For a few minutes, her head swam with the possibilities of where she could be, and none of last night stood out in her memory.

She felt rustling next to her and saw Arthur, her boyfriend of three months lying next to her. He turned to face her, and his eyes were open, proving he was awake. His hair was disheveled and upon looking down, Ariadne observed that they were both naked. The problem wasn't that, they'd had sex before; the problem was that on each of their stomachs was a heart tattoo with the other's name in it. They must have realized it at the same time, because they both looked up at each other at the same time. They both sat up to observe the hotel room, and on the floor lay an extravagant and glittery dress next to an incredibly expensive looking tux. Once again, they looked at each other.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Arthur asked. Ariadne bit her lip. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I…assume it had to do with alcohol," Ariadne reasoned. Arthur responded by simply nodding. Hesitantly, they both got up and got dressed. Thankfully, Ariadne found a simpler dress by a chair that she knew belonged to her. While Arthur dressed, she walked to her purse and began to rifle through it to see if she could find anything to tell her what they had done last night, or where they were. She pulled out her wallet, hoping to find a receipt. She opened it and found that it was empty. All traces of money, save a few quarters, were gone.

"Arthur!" she called. He came to her quickly.

"What?" he asked. She showed him the empty wallet.

"Where the hell's all my money?" she asked. He stared at her, unable to answer the question. Her eyes widened and she dropped the wallet.

"Arthur, I think we've been mugged. They…they must have known about the Fischer job and wanted to get even by stealing the reward money. Maybe they…they must have drugged us," she guessed, being able to think of no other reason. She was frantic now.

"Ariadne, calm down, it's alright. We'll call Dom and tell the hotel manager what happened…" he started, but Ariadne cut him off.

"Arthur…what's that?" she asked, pointing to his hand. He looked down.

"What's what?" he asked, desperate from clarification. She grabbed his hand and shoved it in his face, annoyed and confused.

"This!" she shouted. He saw then what she was talking about. A gold band donned his finger, securely placed around his ring finger. His gaze fell to Ariadne, whose ring finger also sported a gold band.

"Oh my God," was the only answer he could give, and Ariadne stared at the ring on her finger as well. Once again, they looked up at each other at the same time. Flashes of last night game back to both of them. Slot machines ringing, card dealers calling out numbers, and standing in front of a preacher stood out distinctly in Ariadne's memory.

"Where are we?" she asked. He didn't answer, so Ariadne walked past him to a desk. She opened it up and looked at the phone book.

"Arthur?" she called. He didn't turn. She walked over to him and put a hand of his shoulder. "I think we're in Vegas," she spoke. He nodded slowly.

"I think we're married," he told her. She glanced back to the wallet.

"I think we're broke," she added, more memoires filling her subconscious.

"I think we're screwed," he finished. At another moment, Ariadne would have laughed. But right now, she agreed.

* * *

A/N- It also ends with very little description. Don't think of this as part of the story, think of this as like, a snack before dinner to hold you over! Sorry that it's so awful lol. Review to let me know if you enjoyed it at all haha. Thank you all again!

PS- Monday will have the final dedicated story up, I'm really going to try to get it done!


	22. Chasing Cars

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

A/N- Sooo…I'm a bad person. That's all there is too it. I'm really sorry that I haven't finished the last requested fic yet! Gah! But I wrote this a little while ago and never posted it. So I thought I would now! Okay, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Ariadne and Arthur's was a relationship that wasn't supposed to happen. God know that they had been told that a million times over. They lived their lives hearing it from people.

But to them, it didn't matter. They didn't care what people thought. They knew in their hearts, they could only be with each other. It was a truth that they couldn't deny.

Arthur walked with Aridane down to the park that they loved to visit. They walked on the grass and took in the sights. Arthur took Ariadne's hand and brought himself down on the grass. Ariadne followed him, and they were both lying down in the grass, just sitting. They blocked out the world and looked only at each other. For a moment, the world stopped and there was no one but them. There was nothing but now.

"I love you Ariadne." He spoke, clear and confidant. She smiled.

"I love you Arthur," she replied, and stroked his cheek gently. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

"If there were words to tell you exactly how I feel, I would say them all to you." He told her. She snuggled closer against his chest. She knew she was safe where she was.

Eventually they stood back up, and started walking back to the hotel they shared, hand in hand. People looking at them on the streets smiled at the sight of such an obviously in love couple, but the aforementioned couple took no notice of them.

Arthur and Ariadne didn't know what the future held for them, because for them, now was enough.

* * *

A/N- I really like this, and I don't know why I didn't post before but here it is finally! Another Snow Patrol song haha, they're such a good band! Well please review and let me know if you enjoyed it!


	23. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark," by Death Cab for Cutie.

A/N-So I'm having troubles with the last requested fic, trying to figure out what to do with it. I'm going to keep trying but I want it to be good, so in the mean time, here are some other fics so that I can keep updating! Yay! Kay, so this was is very…depressing lol. And I remind you all that what happens in this chapter does not directly affect any other chapters to come. Also, it was written as a sort of, open ended story. I don't really know how it happened, so that's up to you all to figure out for yourself, I wanted you to be able to decide haha.

* * *

Ariadne lay on the floor, gasping for breath. The shot had landed deep, below her ribs. The life was draining from her quickly, and Arthur held her hand as she shivered.

"Arthur...I'm scared. She spoke. Tears stained his cheeks now, watching the love of his life lying helpless.

"It's alright, Ariadne. You'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm here. He spoke words of comfort. She continued to shake.

"I don't want to die," she breathed. His tears flowed freely now. He begged himself not to cry, he didn't want her to worry.

"I know. But it's okay. You'll be ready. We've seen so much, we've lived a good life. It's time now, it's alright. I'll follow you, I'll be right there," he promised her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She took one last shaky breath and her body went limp in his arms.

Angry and confused, and utterly alone, he sat with his love in his arms. No one was around; there was no one to her his screams, the wails that he couldn't keep inside. He took shaky breaths of his own, and picked up the gun. He lay down next to Ariadne's body and grabbed her cold hand. Finally, he brought the barrel of the gun to his head, and with a shaky finger, he pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed through the halls of the building. Cobb came running, followed shortly by Eames. They entered the room to find the two bodies on the ground. Ariadne lay sprawled out, while Arthur laid more composed, holding her hand. The gun was inches away from his limp hand, and a small smile lined his face. Silent tears caressed Cobb's cheeks as he walked over to the two. Eames followed him and said nothing.

They sat down by their two partners, mourning the loss that faced them. Silence overtook them and they all were together again, for a final time.

* * *

A/N- So definitely a different one. It's really sad and I don't know why I was so inspired to write it. But here it is!

PS- This is the first and only time that I will openly plug one of my other stories, but I've just written a new one called, "The Secrets We Keep,". It hasn't gotten a lot of reviews so I would SUPERDUPER appreciate it if you would read it and just let me know if it's okay. Thank you guys, for putting up with me in all my failure haha.


	24. The Sun

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song "The Sun" by Maroon 5.

A/N- Okay, so this is the last dedication fic! Which was originally going to mean the end of this story, but I don't want it to be over! So I'll probably keep updating, but not ever Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'll update when I've written a one-shot. So it's not over, just not going to be updated as often.

Dedication- **kinziewriteslove, **who has also been an awesome reviewer throughout! Thank you so much! :DDD

* * *

Arthur walked down the streets of his own dreams, watching projection and projection pass by wordlessly. The streets were full of subconscious, and it made Arthur feel secure, knowing that he was safe in his own world. In this world, he could feel free to ponder the thoughts that he feel self conscious to think about in reality.

Ariadne was mostly what he thought about. They had been together for almost a year now. Life with her was worth living, something that it wasn't before. As much as he hated to admit it, the months before he had met Ariadne had been just as hard on Arthur as they had on Cobb. Mal had been a great friend to him before everything had spiraled out of control. He hadn't been happy for a long time since he had lost that friendship. Mal had been one of the few people he allowed to let see himself as a human, with flaws and imperfections. It was something that he couldn't have afforded around anyone else.

But then he had met Ariadne. She was different from Mal; that much had been apparent from the beginning. She was young and bubbly, happy in herself and a breath of fresh air that he had been awaiting for a long time. Mal had made him feel safe. But Ariadne made him feel happy. Mal had been the one that had comforted Arthur when he needed someone, but Ariadne was someone who needed just as much comfort.

He was lucky to have found in Ariadne someone with who he could feel that humanness again. She opened up to him, which in turn made him want to open up to her. Their relationship was a give and take, and it was just what he had needed.

Now, as passed old buildings that his mind had dreamed up, he felt the weight of his die in one pocket, but in the other he felt a heavier weigh. The weight of box that contained only a small piece of jewelry, one that he meant to give to Ariadne. After awaking from the dream, he intended to have dinner with her, to propose, and to hopefully live happily ever after.

But if he was completely sure of himself, then he wouldn't be here, in his dreams. Arthur was a very logical man, and he rarely did things he didn't have to do. Like sharing dreams with no one but himself. It was dangerous, but at times like these, when he desperately needed to think, it was his best option.

He wished that there was someone with all the answers. Someone to guarantee him that he was doing the right thing, that everything would be alright. He wished, he finally admitted, that Mal was still alive, that he could call her and tell her he needed help, and she would be right over. She would laugh at his nervousness and tell him not to worry, that Ariadne was a lucky girl, and he a lucky man. She would coach him on what to say, remind him to breathe.

But Mal wasn't there anymore, he told himself. She had ceased to exist a long time ago, and if she did, the consequences were usually fatal.

"Who says that I'm gone, Arthur?" her voice spoke to him. He jerked his head up, uneasy now. He had heard her, why couldn't he see her? He stood alert, waiting for her to appear. At last she stepped out from behind a street cart, wearing one of her usual dresses, elegant, but always appropriate. Her hair fell loose at her sides, in the gentle brown waves that he so vividly remembered.

He drew his gun. Mal was no longer a guardian, he told himself. She was a threat, and he treated her as such. But she simple walked forward and placed a hand on his, pushing the gun down.

"Relax Arthur. It's me, I won't hurt you," she told him with her usual smile.

"You've disproven that exact statement numerous times," he spoke, his voice hard. She laughed, a sound that fluttered around and sounded foreign to his hears.

"I'm not Dom's projection this time, Arthur. I'm yours," she told him. He felt himself flinch. Of course this wasn't Dom's Mal. He wasn't in this dream. It had to be Arthur's. And Arthur' s Mal wasn't mad at him, he hoped.

"Why are you here?" he asked her warily. He still didn't trust her.

"Only you know the answer to that, Arthur. Why did you bring me into your dream?" she asked him, redirecting the question. He lowered his gaze. He hadn't meant to bring her in…yet…he still knew why she had come.

"I…need to talk to you," he told her. She smiled, happy that he wasn't being difficult. She took his arm and led him forward, and they started walking.

"Then talk," she said, using all the charm that Arthur had known her to use before. He had to smile a little.

"How much do you know about Ariadne?" he asked her. Arthur had never talked to a projection this intimately before. He wasn't sure how aware they were.

"Arthur darling, I'm your subconscious, remember? I know everything you know. Every detail. Even the parts you don't want me to know," she said, and gave him a mischievous smile. It was a very Mal thing to do, to tease him this way.

"Alright then. Then you already know that I…I want to propose to her," he spoke carefully. Even around Mal, he still chose his words with precision, trying not to sound foolish. They had arrived at an old building that Arthur recognized as his old apartment, a place that he and Mal had shared so many discussions. She led him to the elevator, and they walked to his old home. The door opened and they were inside. Without thinking about it, he walked over to the couch, and she followed him.

"Now then. I know that you plan to propose to her. What's the problem?" she asked him, one hand still over his.

"There…isn't one; I just wanted…it sounds stupid," he told her. She smiled at his trouble.

"Our feelings are never stupid, Arthur. They all mean something; each one is a part of us. Tell me what's wrong," she ordered in a kind yet still strict way.

"I'm worried that it won't work. I need to be sure that I'm doing the right thing," he murmured. She laughed quietly and patted his hand.

"You haven't changed. You are still the boy I knew. Arthur, let me ask you a question. Do you love her?" she asked in a way that seemed so simple. She smiled as she said the word love, and was still smiling when she finished the sentence.

"Oh course I love her. She's…she's everything I want and everything I need," he answered.

"Then why do you worry? I can't tell you that everything will be perfect because it won't be. You'll have your arguments, and you'll have your fun times as well. You have to take a chance. Please, don't let this opportunity go just because you are afraid. It is far better to love and to lose than to never have loved at all," she quoted a man that Arthur couldn't recall the name of, but still it felt as though the words were her own. He nodded at the truth of them.

"Thank you Mal. You're…you're right." He had no other words to thank her, even though she deserved all the kind words in the world.

"I usually am," she joked. He laughed with her, feeling good inside. She spoke again, this time echoing the thoughts that Arthur had imagined her saying before she had even showed up.

"She's a lucky girl, Arthur. And you're a lucky man. Don't let her go. Hold on to her, and love her every day," she advised. He smiled again.

"Thank you Mal. I will, I promise," he told her, knowing that she wanted to hear him tell her that. They stood, and Arthur gave her hug.

"Vous jeune homme fou," she spoke French to him, and kissed him on the forehead. He almost cried at the way things had become.

"Tu me manques," he uttered. She smiled.

"You're time is almost up. When you wake up, don't dwell on this. Go and get the love of your life," she told him. He smiled and nodded. All at once, she drifted away into darkness as he felt himself falling downwards.

His eyes opened and he was alone in the warehouse. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was time to go. He stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the die, dropping it on the floor. Six. He smiled and picked it up again. As he walked away from the warehouse, he remembered Mal's words. _Don't dwell on this,_ she had told him. He wouldn't, he promised himself. He allowed himself to smile as he remembered the dream. Then, he knew it was time to let go. Mal was happy, and so was he. It was time to go get the love of his life. He flipped the lights off in the warehouse and walked out of the darkness and into the light.

* * *

A/N- This could possibly be my longest one-shot on this story yet! Haha I really like this story because I feel like the last line really sums up the whole story really well. And I love that the story ends with Arthur going to propose. Also, _"Vous jeune homme fou,_" means "You silly boy," and _"Tu me manques,"_ means, "I miss you,". I did you Google Translator, so I'm sorry if that isn't accurate DDD:

PS- I feel like I should explain my decision to bring in Mal. Mostly it sprung from reading too many Arthur/Mal friendship fictions, my favorites by the author **G. R. Jensen **if anyone is interested. But also, the song mentions a man talking to his mother, and since Arthur's mother was never really developed in the story, I thought that Mal would be a nice replacement. PLEAESE review and let me know if I wrote Mal okay. I'm actually pretty nervous about that haha. Thanks everyone who had kept up with the story that long. You ARE ALL SERIOUSLY AMAZINGGG! AHH!

PPS- Okay, this will be the last thing, I swear! I'm thinking about doing one of those contests in which I give you one line to use in the story and then you make a story based on that. So if you're interested, please PM me. I'm thinking that I'll figure out if I'm going to do this based on how many people are interested. OKAY. That's the last thing. AGAIN, thank you all for being the best readers EVER!


	25. Temporary Home

The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood

A/N- Hey! Another update, wow! It's been a while. I really loved writing this, took two days. This style is a little different than what I usually do but the inspiration truly comes from the song. Story ends different than the song but the theme is the same. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A small boy walked slowly through the doors of a large house. The doors were heavy, so the woman who walked with him held them open. He inched through the door, not quite knowing what he was walking into. The same woman now walked up to him. He could hear the clack of her heels behind him before he felt her hand on his shoulder. She ruffled his brown hair and then stepped in front of him, bending down to his level.

"Are you excited to meet your new family?"She asked, using a voice which implied that he should be. He said nothing, only looked down. He was holding a brown teddy bear close to his chest. It was ratty and worn, tired from many nights of use. Finally, the otherwise silent parlor was filled with the clacks of a different pair of women's shoes. The boy turned his head to see a blonde woman and brown haired man walking into the room. They wore smiles on their faces, happy despite the otherwise depressing situation. The woman seemed especially excited and the first thing she did was bend down in front of the boy like the first woman had down. She hugged him, and also ruffled his hair. She squeezed his hand and then spoke.

"Are you Arthur?" she asked in a sweet voice. She seemed like a nice enough lady, but Arthur knew that they usually started out that way. Then, once he had just gotten used to them, something happened and they didn't want him anymore. He tried his best not to get attached anymore, to just **be** until it was time to move again.

The adults talked for a while, but finally, the first woman waved goodbye and walked out the door. The other lady took his small hand, with his bag in her other hand, led him up some stairs and into a room that she told him was his now. She asked him if he wanted help unpacking, but he shook his head no and she kissed his forehead and walked out. He placed his bag on the floor and lay down on the bed. The first thing he did, the first thing he always did, was to point out the details to himself. In a world full of changing paces and homes that whipped and whirled by, the details were the things that grounded him.

An hour later, he had counted 10 cracks in the ceiling, eleven holes in the wall from where nails had been, or still were, and 8 knots in the floorboards. The walls were a cream color, and his bedspread was a blue checkered pattern. There were 6 pillows altogether, only 2 of which were for sleeping. There was a picture in a small frame of people that he didn't know. His little eyelids felt heavy now, so he pulled his bear close to himself, and closed his eyes.

Arthur could barely remember his first home. He saw ghosts of figures, whispers of the words Mom and Dad, only feelings and emotional memoires really stood out. He remembered sounds, and smells. Nothing truly stuck out in his head.

A few months later, the lady was back again. His "mom" and "dad" stood together, a united front against him. They still smiled, and they even waved as the lady ushered him out of the door. Arthur didn't wave back, and he didn't smile. He would save those for when he truly belonged.

* * *

The little girl walked quickly down the wet streets, the water on the ground splashing around her feet and getting her socks wet. Her mother was holding her small hand and they traveled together down the slushy streets of New York. The streets were slippery and she had to try hard not to fall, but her mother hurried her along so fast that she had a hard time keeping her balance. The night was dark, so she had a hard time seeing where they were walking.

She didn't truly know where they were going. Her mother had told her something about a new home. Right now, that's where they were headed. She wasn't quite sure why they weren't talking the car, but she had learned a long time ago not to ask questions.

Now, she finally felt her mother slowing down as they approached an old looking house. The pathway up was dry from being shoveled earlier, and the walk to the doors was pleasant for the girl.

She waited for her mother to speak, to say something comforting to her, maybe even to explain where they were. She didn't utter a sound until they were at the door, and she had rung the doorbell. Then, she turned to her daughter and brushed some hair out of her face, wiped a smudge off her cheek and pulled her coat further up. Finally, she spoke.

"Now Ariadne, you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior," she spoke firmly. Ariadne nodded, anxious to do what her mother told her. Finally, the door opened.

She and her mother entered the house, following an older looking lady, and Ariadne took it in while they walked through the halls. There were lots of rooms with different kinds of people. Women, men, all sorts of looking people sat in each room. Most of the people, Ariadne noticed, looked sad, some looked sick. They noticed her looking in, and even when she smiled at them they didn't smile back at. The house made her feel unsafe, and scared. She didn't want to live there.

The lady took her mother into another room and asked Ariadne to wait outside. There was a small chair to sit in, so she sat down and waited. There was nothing to do, so she picked up a piece of paper that lay on a table nearby. Ariadne wasn't quite old enough to read the longer, complicated words, but she could make out the word Halfway House on the top of the paper. If she hadn't heard her mother mention the word a few weeks ago, she wouldn't have known it.

After a few minutes, they reappeared from behind the door and her mother led her through the house to a hallway full of rooms. They walked down the hall until they came to a door that was marked, "283". Her mother inserted a key into the knob and pushed it open.

It was a nice enough room. One bed stood in the middle. There was also a closet and one TV. A single window adorned the wall. The window, Ariadne would later learn, didn't open. The day was almost over, so after changing into pajamas, they went to bed.

Ariadne would spend 3 months at the halfway house. When she wasn't at school, she was alone in her room sketching pictures of buildings, of homes. Of places she wished that she could be. Despite living at the halfway house, she knew that it wasn't her home. So she drew homes, and then she would dream about living there, safe in her own house and away from this one.

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne were two different individuals with a similar past. Neither of them could remember a permanent home. Both of them had their own way of dealing with that fact. Ariadne had spent her time drawing and dreaming of where she wished she could be. Arthur had spent his time memorizing where he was so he wouldn't lose himself.

Now, as adults capable of choosing their own lives, Ariadne still dreamed of a home, and her little apartment sufficed just fine for her. Arthur couldn't settle anywhere, and moved from place to place, staying in different hotels and apartments every month. Unless he had a job, he didn't stay anywhere for very long.

But here they were, finally having found each other. Arthur and Ariadne both sat on the couch of the small apartment they lived in together. She rested against his chest, and he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Arthur," she spoke gently.

"I love you too," he replied. She sighed.

"You're the first true home I've ever had," she told him. He smiled softly to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"You're this first home I've ever truly wanted," he remarked. They settled into gentle silence as they enjoyed what they finally had.

They suited each other so wonderfully. She wanted what she never had, he feared it. She helped him to find comfort in stability, and together they got what they had always wanted.

Here, safe in the comfort of each other's arms, Arthur and Ariadne knew that it wasn't walls and floors that made a house. It was the people that loved you that gave you a permanent home.

* * *

A/N- Pheww! It's a long one haha. I really love this one. PLEASE review to let me know what you thought of the style, and also, just in general how I portrayed their lives. Also, I don't really know too much about halfway housed, I looked up some stuff but they didn't have a lot of information about how they worked. So I'm sorry for any inaccuracies! I really hope you all liked this one! Please review, you all are amazing!  
PS- If you haven't seen the music video for Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, you should definitely watch it! It's really sad though, much like the song, and it DID make me cry. Which never happens. So there you go :DD


	26. Animal

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Animal by Neon Trees

A/N- OKAY so raise your hand if you think it has been WAYYY too long since I updated. *raises hand* OKAY THEN! I finally wrote something, yay! But let me explain it first. This is based on Animal by Neon Trees because the song really inspired the fic, the idea of it. But the actual plot (like what happens) I guess you could say is more based off of Swing by Savage (which I do not own) because I was listening it to it while I wrote this. This is probably the most…smutty think that I've written on this story. Nothing like, really descriptive but it's wholly suggestive. I hope that you all enjoy a drunk Ariadne and Arthur at a club with months of sexual tension built up/released :D

* * *

Just how long did you have to wait until it was time to stop calling each other friends? How many times did you have to let the universe throw you together before you stopped calling it coincidence and started calling it fate? Most importantly, how many times did you allow thoughts to run through your head before you voiced them? These were the questions that Arthur pondered over as the lights in the club flashed overhead and the music pounded. He didn't usually enjoy this type of atmosphere, but tonight he had found himself driving in the car aimlessly until finally he had stopped here. It had been as if a small voice somewhere had told him to drive to this club where he had only been once before.

The reason that these thoughts occupied space in Arthur's mind was because as he was sitting at the bar, he spotted Ariadne in the crowd, dancing with a group of her friends. The usually conservatively dressed architect wore a short black dress that wasn't even arm's length. The front was low cut and a very little bit of her cleavage showed, just enough to keep Arthur fixated on her. She was so stunning, and he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

This was the only club that Arthur had ever been to and the one time that he decided to go, she had to show up. Now she would be all the he would be able to think about all night. With a sigh, he turned around and ordered a drink from the bartender. Ariadne must have finally noticed Arthur, because she was walking over to him now.

"Arthur! Hey," she greeted him. He could tell that she had already had a few drinks and was now borderline drunk. It made him smile.

"Hey," he answered back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated this sort of thing," she asked him.

"First time for everything," he replied. His response put a smile on her face.

"You look nice," she told him.

"So do you," Arthur replied. She laughed, and walked back onto the dance floor, waving. He waved back and turned back to his drink.

Arthur and Ariadne had been waltzing around each other for months now. Aside from the Inception kiss, they had kissed in real life almost 3 times, each time more dangerous than the last. Their attraction was obvious, but they were both too afraid to do anything about it. Arthur was tired of playing the game, he wanted to be more. But when was it time to stop calling it 'friends' and start calling it something else?

The night dragged on, and Arthur continued to sit alone at the bar, watching her dance. His thoughts whirled until he had consumed enough alcohol to set the room at a gentle spin and allow him to feel like he was flowing in the ocean, not really paying attention to what was happening one way or the other.

He felt a hand on his back. He turned around to see Ariadne. She smiled at him and pulled him up off the seat. Slowly they made their way to the dance floor. The music wasn't a slow song; it was a loud, thumping, rhythmic beat. The pounding beat could only be described in one way. It was the rhythm of sex, the rhythm of two bodies thrusting into each other. The whole dance floor smelled of lust, and it didn't seem like anyone was any more sober than he. They went deeper into the crowd and finally Ariadne stopped walking and stepped in front of Arthur. She placed his hands on either side of her hips and put her own hands around his neck. All of a sudden, the music erupted and Ariadne started to swing her hips. Arthur had never done this sort of thing before, and he had no idea what to do. He was just drunk enough not to care, and began to swing with her. Back and forth they moved with the rhythm and the music pounded. He began to move his hands up and down her body. Her hands wrapped around his back and rubbed. Finally she let go of him and placed her hand on hers and began to press against him. She thrust her body into his and because of the beat and the alcohol, Arthur responded but pressing against her back. He squeezed her hips and they were fully together. Arthur felt sweat line his brow and all he could think to do was continue to thrust his pelvis against hers. She did the same.

The song ended and another high energy song followed. They continued to dance, sometimes going so far that Arthur was surprised that Ariadne didn't slap his hands away immediately. But he was addicted to touching her and he didn't care if she didn't. Arthur was sure that is he was a bystander watching two people doing what he and Ariadne were doing now; he think to himself how unnecessary it was to partake in such activity. But it wasn't just him; Ariadne was also much more physical than she had ever been before.

Eventually the music calmed, and Ariadne stepped away from him. She turned around so that they were actually looking at each other. She looked disheveled and it was perfect. It was a slow song, so without words they moved together and fell into a gentle pace. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They swayed to the music and Arthur thought about how just minutes ago she had been right up against him. Was it really the alcohol, or did she feel the same away that he did?

The music picked up again, and now they pressed close once more, but this Ariadne didn't bother turning around. They were both breathing heavily when Arthur finally put a hand against her face and pulled her down for a kiss. He had worried that she would hesitate, but his worries were needless and she responded like he had hoped. He felt her tongue against his and he thought he might go crazy. It could have been his imagination, but he felt her leg against his, and he knew that he couldn't resist her. They hadn't spoken to each other since she had said hello at the bar, so when he finally opened his mouth, his voice was hoarse and his tongue felt thick.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her. She nodded and he led her silently through the crowd. It was late but the club showed no signs of slowing down. He thought about taking her to a hotel somewhere, but as drunk as he was that wasn't a good idea. They crept through the crisp night, and the cool air did some good to sober him up. But he felt Ariadne slide up behind him and felt just as intoxicated as before. She leaned to his ear.

"I want you to carry me," she told him. Despite the rather random request, Arthur turned around and held out his arms. Ariadne laughed.

"No! That's not what I meant," she informed him. She put her hands on her shoulder and stood behind him. He felt pressure on his shoulders and she jumped, locking her legs around his waist. He slid her hands under her thighs, and continued to walk while she giggled and placed kissed on his cheeks. He laughed also, and finally they arrived at his car. He let her down and unlocked the back seat, opening the door for her. She crawled in, and he crawled in after her, slamming the door behind him. They sat on opposite ends on the car and she moved forward to him slowly. She put a hand on his chest and sat down in his lap, facing him. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He slid down so that they were lying down on the seat, her on top of him, and they kissed. They kissed for so long that he thought his lips would fall off. He wondered how long she would let him kiss her; maybe they could stay here until the end of time. He felt her hands move up his chest and slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. He fumbled for his belt and in a few moments they had flipped over so that they could repeat the same process with Ariadne without having to part lips. Few thoughts actually made themselves coherent in his mind, but one of them was that despite the late hour, the night was far from over.

* * *

A/N- See what I mean by smutty? Lol well I hope this makes up for not updating in a while, and I also hope that it wasn't too boring because not a lot happened that wasn't like, super sexy. You may all hate me now. Let me know if you do or if you don't because I don't want any hate DD: I love you all!

PS- If enough of you don't like this I'll take it down. I just really wanted to write about it.


	27. Somewhere Only We Know

Summary- The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

A/N- It's been so long! Well this is in honor of Inception being out on DVD! WOOOO! I've watched it 3 times since owning it. Yay! Okay, here it it :D

* * *

Birds chirped overhead as Arthur and Ariadne walked through the forest that Arthur had created. Hand in hand, they sauntered through fallen trees, and erect ones as well. The sun shone through the trees, casting shadows here and there. A small stream ran parallel to them, and the trickling of water set a magical feel to the whole area. It glistened in the rays of sunshine, like millions of jewels bouncing off the liquid.

"Arthur…this is beautiful," Ariadne stated. Arthur gently kissed the top of her head.

"I wanted it to be just as beautiful as you are. I failed greatly," he replied. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He mirrored her, and the warmth of the sun encased them.

They pulled apart, and continued to walk. The sun was lowering now, setting the sky ablaze with fire.

"I've never been here before…but it feels like I have." Ariadne commented.

"I tried to design it that way," Arthur explained. Now, with her hand still in his, he led her over to a fallen log. He sat her down on it. With the moist air, the log should have been wet. It was dry though.

"Arthur…what are you doing?" she asked as he stood over her, his eyes never leaving her face. Finally he spoke.

"I brought you here because I wanted to do this somewhere that only we know," he began, and sat down next to her. Her eyes sparkled brightly. A hint of confusion tinted them, but she remained quiet.

"Ariadne…four years ago I was lost. Four years ago I was wandering through this world, caught between dreams and reality. I wasn't happy, but I didn't even know it. Three years ago, when I met you, something changed. Reality, dreams, it didn't matter as long as I was with you. I was happy again. Being with you was so natural, as if before I met you I wasn't who I was supposed to be. With you, the part of me that's missing is there. Three years ago we met. Two years ago I wanted you. Last year I realized I was in love with you. And today…today I'm asking you to marry me," he finished. By now, Ariadne had tears streamed down her cheeks. Arthur wiped them away with his finger, and caressed her face. She lifted her lips to meet his, and kissed him. It was a wet kiss; her lips were salty from her tears.

"Of course I will. Of course," she muttered in between kisses. At this moment, the time on the clock ran out and they woke up. Side by side they awoke, facing each other on their bed.

"Arthur?" she questioned.

"Hmm?" he uttered.

"I love you," She told him.

"I love you too," was his response. She lifted her hands to hug him, and when she did a flash of light caught her eye. She glanced down and saw the ring on her finger. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Three diamonds were set in the middle, surrounded by diamonds also. More diamonds lined the band. The cut was stunning, the lines just perfect. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She stared at it for a while, and then her eyes flashed up to Arthur, hoping for some sign that this was all actually happening. He was giving off one of his genuine smiles, and it was infectious. Finally she threw her arms around him and planted kisses all over his face.

"Thank you," he spoke.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving me,

* * *

Oh so fluffy! Gotta love it. The idea has been done to death, but I thought hey, why not? Fun times, right? I have another songfic I'm working on and yeah, maybe it'll be up soon! Hope this wasn't too cheesetastic haha. Reviews appreciated, but I really just hope you enjoyed it! :D


	28. Last Friday Night TGIF

The relationship of Arthur and Ariadne based off different songs. Each chapter is what song the story is based off of.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inception or the song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry

**Personal** Author's Note- WOOW it has been a really long time since the last update! If you don't care about my actual life, you can skip this part but if you DO care I thought I'd explain. Since my last update, I got a boyfriend who was probably at that time the best one I'd been with ever, so I didn't write because I was involved in this new awesome relationship. But then we broke up, and I didn't write because I was dealing with that. Then I got another boyfriend who is incredibly amazing and makes me very happy! And I heard this song, which for some reason made me want to write A/A again! Yaaay!

**Regular** Author's Note- HOLY LONG TIME SINCE UPDATE! I'm sorry it's been so long you guys but I'm back now, yay! Well this one is kind of suggestive and a lot longer but hopefully good..? Contains things for A/A lovers, a little for E/A lovers, and even a little something for E/Ar lovers! Enjoy!

* * *

Ariadne woke up blinded by the sunlight that poured through her open bedroom window. The light attacked her eyes and she squinted. Within seconds of waking, she became aware of a huge pounding in her head. Her entire body felt heavy and her stomach objected to her even being alive. There was only one way to describe this feeling, Ariadne knew.

Hangover.

"Shit," she cursed to herself. With a sigh, she brushed her hair out of her face and threw the covers off. Upon doing this, she immediately noticed two things. First, there were purplish circles all over her legs, stomach, thighs and uncomfortably close to other areas. She touched one gently, and when there was no pain she had to start to panic.

Which lead her to noticing thing two, the fact that right next to her, on either side, were Arthur and Eames, silently sleeping. Ariadne's eyes grew wide and she jumped off the bed, running to the mirror. The spots she had seen before also covered numerous places on her neck, and she was forced to assume that they were, in fact, hickies.

"What the hell happened last night!" Ariadne asked no one but herself, but her phone vibrated at that precise moment, as if answering her question. She looked around the room, but saw no one sign of it. After a good five minutes of looking, she found it tangled under a pair of boxers on the bed (which to her chagrin she had to touch in order to savage her phone). At the moment, she did not want to think about which man they belonged to.

Opening the phone, she saw that the vibration had come from an email alert from a friend she rarely talked to. Curious, she opened the email.

"Ari, saw the pictures of your party last night up on Facebook. Next time, INVITE ME! Holy shit girl, looks like you went crazy!" the email read. Ariadne had to read the email over three times before she could fully comprehend the situation. Hurriedly, she pulled her laptop out from the black case she kept it in and logged on to Facebook. She had no idea what had happened at the party, or who took the pictures, and for a moment was reluctant that she would be able to find them. However, she had been tagged in almost 20 new pictures, so she assumed that was the place to start.

She clicked on the link to the album, "Ari's Party," and began to look through them. Within seconds, she saw what looked like Arthur. She couldn't tell because the man had his face occupied with doing a jello shot off of her stomach. But closer examination revealed it to indeed be Arthur. She hit next and her face contorted as she saw herself with Arthur again, this time making out. They were up against a wall and it was obvious that Arthur's hands were all over her bottom. Next again, and this time her hands flew to her face as she saw herself sandwiched between Arthur, who she was pressed against from the front, and Eames, who was pressed against her back. The fact that neither man wore shirts and she had on only a bra and was laughing made the situation even worse. However, the next picture made her close the laptop. It happened to a picture of her in the pool with Arthur, kissing, while neither was wearing anything on top. It could only be assumed that there was nothing on bottom either.

She slammed the laptop shut and looked up at the two men in her bed, the truth becoming a frightening reality. She could only imagine what Cobb would say when he found out. But worst of all, she could not stand to think of what would happen when Arthur and Eames found out what the three of them had did.

She could only think of one thing to do, hoping they would also be drunk enough not to remember last night. She ran around the room quickly, gathering all the pieces of her outfit and her purse, and left.

* * *

Later that same day, Arthur was also woken up by the sunlight. Attempting to avoid the light, he turned to the other side, only to see Eames.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, waking Eames up. They both jumped and yelled.

"ARTHUR!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"GET OUT OF THIS BED!" the point man finally yelled, and threw a pair of boxers at Eames that he saw on the bed. Eames put them on in a hurry and practically flew out of the room. The quiet that immediately followed left both men afraid and utterly confused.

Arthur would later realize that the boxers he had thrown Eames were actually his, and was forced to wear Eames's for the rest of the morning until he could get home and change.

* * *

A/N- For anyone that cares, that means that the boxers Ariadne touched were Arthur's. That made me very happy. Hope you liked it! There's another one coming soon I hope, I just have to, you know, actually write it! Hehe reviews are always appreciated, especially since I've been gone for a while and I hope I'm not too rusty! I LOVE YOU GUYSSS!


End file.
